1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of use of computer software registration. More particularly, the present invention relates to secure registration of computer software.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of wide-area-networks such as the Internet to distribute software has become a very popular way to distribute software. The software can be programmed to be--until a license is purchased--either fully functional for a "trial period" of a certain duration, or partially functional. Providing potential customers the ability to download functional versions of a particular software allows access to an audience base that is limited only by the means of distribution (e.g., the size of the audience which has access to the Internet).
In addition, using networks to distribute demonstration or "demo" software is cost effective for the software company, as the company does not need to first place the demo software onto a distribution medium such as floppy disks or compact disk read-only-memory (CD-ROM) disks. Moreover, the company does not have to create or pay for packaging, nor maintain an inventory. The cost saving is especially beneficial in helping companies save marketing funds, which can be invested in other programs.
However, these cost savings disappear when the company has to ensure that customers who download the software pay for the software. Companies which put functionally limited versions of their software on the network requires a customer to send in payment for the software before the customer is sent a fully functional version. These companies must maintain a stock of packaged software, exactly the problem that a network-based distribution method attempts to solve.
Companies which put a time limit or other restrictions on their software require the customer to pay for a license before the customer is sent a "key code". The key code is entered into the program, which then unlocks any restrictions. The problem associated with this scheme is that the same key code can be used for any copy of the software, so multiple individuals can unlock their respective copies of the software by simply purchasing one license and distributing the received key code amongst themselves.
Thus, it would be preferrable to have a software distribution scheme that overcomes the problems associated with these methods.